Pide un deseo
by Maya Hayami
Summary: Porque sólo había una cosa en el mundo que Shion deseara con todas sus fuerzas.  11/11/11 ;D aunque en realidad no esté relacionado, jajajaja


_**Tenía que poner algo por el día de hoy...aunque en realidad no tenga mucho de especial xD**_

* * *

><p>Se cumplía otro año desde aquella noche lluviosa en la que ambos se habían conocido.<p>

Un año más de vida para Shion, pero también un año más sin Nezumi a su lado.

En su mente aún continuaban las últimas palabras que le había dicho, con las cuales le prometía que algún día se volverían a reunir.

Shion había pasado todos esos años teniendo fe en eso.

Si Nezumi lo había dicho estaba seguro de que lo cumpliría; no tenía por qué dudar de él.

Pero en ciertas ocasiones no podía evitar pensar que aquello nunca sucedería, después de todo no había tenido noticias de él desde que se había marchado y eso hacía que se sintiera preocupado y con miedo de que algo le hubiera sucedido. Pero cuando esos sentimientos llegaban, él trataba de alejarlos. Definitivamente se volverían a reunir.

Aquel día había comenzado con su mamá felicitándolo por su cumpleaños y diciéndole que lo amaba. Siempre le había dicho aquello, pero desde que se habían vuelto a encontrar después de lo que había pasado con No.6, se lo decía todos los días.

Después, como ya era costumbre, llegó Rikiga acompañado de Inukashi y el pequeño Shion, el cual de "pequeño" ya no tenía nada según lo que él decía.

Se pasaron el día divirtiéndose en la casa, comiendo el pastel que Karan había preparado y recordando historias. Una que siempre se contaba era en la que Shion relataba que un día que iba caminando se había encontrado a un pequeño bebé, el cual era tan lindo que no lo pudo dejar solo, pero como necesitaba a una mamá, le había pedido a Inukashi que lo cuidara.

A él le encantaba escuchar eso, realmente quería mucho a Inukashi, y ella lo trataba como si realmente fuera su madre.

_-Oye Shion, ¿recuerdas cuando viste a Eve actuar por primera vez? Ojalá hubiera podido tomar una fotografía a tu rostro, la expresión que pusiste fue única. _

_-¿Eh? Ah…sí._

Inukashi volteó a ver a Rikiga con cara de "no abras la boca" y Karan puso una mano sobre la de Shion.

No era que él no pudiera hablar sobre Nezumi o se deprimiera cada vez que alguien más lo mencionara. Era sólo que no podía evitar extrañarlo y ponerse a pensar e el reencuentro que él estaba esperando, y el cual a veces veía como imposible.

Shion y Karan salieron a despedir a los demás y les agradecieron que hubieran ido.

Karan se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta cuando notó que Shion seguía parado donde mismo.

_-Cariño, ¿no vas a entrar?_

_-En un momento. Tengo que pensar en algunas cosas. _

_-Tranquilo…volverá._

Ella había regresado hasta donde estaba Shion y después de decir aquello le dio un beso en la frente para después entrar a la casa.

Ella siempre le decía cosas como aquellas: que Nezumi regresaría, que no perdiera la esperanza. Él siempre sonreía y asentía con la cabeza a pesar de que a veces no creyera que realmente iba a suceder aquello.

_-Nezumi…¿Dónde estás?...Juro que intento ser fuerte, confiar en lo que me dijiste, pero a veces…¿Por qué no he sabido nada de ti? No me lo han dicho, pero estoy seguro que los demás han llegado a pensar que te pasó algo. Y en realidad…yo también lo he pensado. Pero sé que no es verdad. Yo sé que estás bien y que regresarás. Tú me lo prometiste, y a pesar de todo, yo voy a estar esperando el tiempo que sea necesario, solamente…regresa. Es lo único que deseo._

Mientras dijo eso, no había dejado de mirar el cielo. Casi todas las noches hacia aquello; las estrellas le recordaban a los ojos de Nezumi. Además también se decía que probablemente él también estaba mirando aquel cielo.

Pero en esta ocasión no las había podido ver ya que estaba nublado. De manera que cerró los ojos y en su mente vio el rostro de Nezumi.

La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre su rostro.

Abrió los ojos y sonrió mientras la nostalgia lo invadía. Desde que había conocido a Nezumi, aquella era la primera vez que llovía en su cumpleaños.

Decidió que era mejor regresar a la casa; su mamá no tardaba en salir y decirle lo mismo.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando notó que una persona venía caminando por la calle. No le tomó importancia e iba a seguir caminando, pero algo hizo que se detuviera. Él conocía a aquella persona. Contuvo la respiración y dio un paso hacia delante.

Lo conocía, estaba seguro de eso.

Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra, pero cuando se acercó más las sacó y extendió sus brazos.

A pesar de la lluvia, Shion sintió como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

_-Ne…Nezu…mi…_

Shion comenzó a correr. Aquellos escasos metros le parecieron kilómetros. Pero eso dejó de tener importancia cuando se abrazaron, cuando por fin Shion estuvo entre los brazos de Nezumi. En ese momento por fin se sintió completo.

Años atrás, el mejor regalo de cumpleaños había sido el conocer a Nezumi, en esta ocasión era el que de nuevo estuvieran reunidos, y de seguro estarían así para siempre. Por fin su deseo se había hecho realidad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En realidad lo escribí desde hace unos días y hoy quería subir algo más, pero la escuela no me dejó tiempo u_u y aún así extrañaba subir algo de mis niños *u*<strong>_

_**De todas formas, hoy es 11/11/11 **_

_**:D**_


End file.
